1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly with a capability to remember the frequency of remote signals and to search for and memorize wireless frequency bands, and more particularly, to an antenna assembly that can learn to tune to different remote signals represented by channel numbers from a remote control and capable of automatically searching for and adjusting to wireless TV bands.
2. Description of Related Art
Television has become an almost indispensable system for the dissemination of information and entertainment throughout the world. Cable TV or the simultaneous, direct transmission of multiple channels to our homes through land lines rather than wireless broadcast and reception through antennas has become increasingly popular because of the many stations available from cable TV providers. However, cable TV may not be available in sparsely populated or remote areas because of the high cost of providing cable TV to a small number of customers. In those areas, wireless TV is still important.
An antenna for receiving the wireless television signals is absolutely essential with wireless TV. In a conventional wireless TV system configuration, an outdoor antenna has to be set up in an unobscured position so television signals strong enough to display clear images are sent to the TV set. However, erecting and adjusting such an outdoor antenna are difficult. Therefore, compact antennas, such as a modified Adcock antenna or “rabbit ears,” have been developed for indoor use. Although the modified Adcock antenna and “rabbit ears” are easy to use, the orientation of the antenna must be manually adjusted when different broadcast sites are selected. If a TV program in a different frequency band is desired, the adjustment of antenna must be repeated. Therefore, the use of modified Adcock antenna or rabbit ears is still not satisfactory.
Accordingly, an improved antenna assembly is desired to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.